Siblings
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Maine is angry with North, and things get a bit hectic between the two. But South isn't about to let her brother get pushed around by some 'bully'. *In honor of siblings everywhere! Rated T for swearing*


**I have three older siblings and one younger, although in a way I sorta adopted her, she's not really related to me but we're so much like sisters that I call her that, so I understand the whole sibling thing and South and North intrigued me. One thing about siblings is that they hardly ever get along, but when it comes down to it they've got your back no matter what. Some of you know what I'm talking about, and some of you don't. But this story is the best kind of insight I can give you into the sibling life. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

South walked down the hallways of the _Mother Of Invention _with one of her brother's comic books in her hand. She wanted something to read and that was all she could find. Besides, if he liked them so much they couldn't be all that annoying, right? She opened it and started reading, keeping half an eye on where she was going so she didn't run into anybody. As she read about Iron Man and the Living Laser her mind got lost into the story she was reading, everyone moving out of her way so she didn't run into them. She swore she heard Wash laugh at her a little bit when he passed, but she decided she'd punch him for it later.

She put the comic down as she entered 'lounge'. York laid out on the couch with a book, his head resting in a sleeping Carolina's lap. Yeah, it was going to be a disaster when she woke up. Tex sat cleaning her 'favorite' rifle while Wyoming leaned up against the side of the chair, sharpening a tiny knife. She rolled her eyes, these people were so weird sometimes. She spotted an open seat and headed for it, but she stopped in her tracks as North went flying passed her. Tex, York, and Wyoming all look up from what they were doing to see what the noise was all about.

South looked over at North, he was upside down as he leaned up against the wall, groaning. She scoffed. He looked ridiculous. She gasped a bit in surprise as Maine ran passed her, making the comic's pages turn wildly. Maine snarled and picked North up by the throat, setting him down on his feet and letting out an angry snarl. North backed up against the wall and let out a nervous chuckle. South raised an eyebrow, what had he done now? North ducked as Maine went to punch him in the face, leaving a huge hole in the wall. Maine growled and grabbed him by the throat again. North coughed. Everyone went back to what they had been doing as South continued to watch.

Maine tossed him to the ground and walked over, picking him up by the head. He turned North to face him and snarled at him again. He threw North as hard as he could, making him get stuck in the wall. He pulled him out and tossed him to the ground, stepping on his chest and reaching for a pistol. South's blood had already started to boil, but now she snapped. She threw the comic down on the small coffee table and stormed over to Maine. She grabbed the armor reaching for the pistol, making him look over at her. South wrapped both her arms around one of his and yanked him around, ramming him into the wall. Everyone jumped in surprise and looked over. York shot into a sitting position and Carolina woke up, turning around to see what he was looking at. South grabbed Maine by the throat and pulled him down so that his helmet was toughing her forehead.

"You can shoot the paint at him and you can snarl at him. But you do not, I repeat, you do NOT full-on attack him without consulting me first!" South screamed at him, pulling him out of the wall and shoving him towards the door. She picked up his pistol and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. "Pick up your pistol, and GET OUT!" Maine picked up the pistol and looked at South a moment. She growled. "If you're not gone in three seconds I'll castrate you." Within two seconds Maine was out of the room in a full-out run. "Yeah, that's what I thought." She turned around and helped North to his feet. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I think so," he said holding his forehead. South gave him a glare.

"Good," she said, and smacked him across the face. He held his cheek and stared at her.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" he yelled.

"Because obviously you did something to make him mad, don't do it again!" she scolded him. North glared at her but soon sighed with a nod. She walked over and picked up his comic. "Learn from your mistakes bro." North grumbled and crossed his arms. He headed over to the last chair. She glared at him. North gave a smirk and South crossed her arms angrily, showing him the comic she had stolen. His eyes traveled over to it and his eyes widened a bit.

"Hey! That's mine!" North said. South looked down at it and nodded knowingly. He glared. "Why the hell do you have my comic?" South smirked and waved it in the air. "Oh come on, I haven't even read that one yet!" South laughed a bit and walked over to him.

"You wanna read it with me?" she asked. North gave a bit of a pouty face and nodded. "Fine." She moved a few inches forward and used her right foot to shove his legs apart, giving her space to sit on the floor in front of him. North leaned forward, reading over her shoulder. "Would you not breathe in my ear?" North mumbled something and set his chin on her head, resting his folded arms on her shoulders.

"Could you hold it a bit higher please?" he asked. South complied and held it up so he could read it, but low enough that she could read. "You're a faster reader than I am, so wait until I ask you to turn the page." South nodded, making his head shake in a funny way. They both looked up as York laughed. Carolina joined him with a small chuckle. Wyoming looked over at them and laughed as well, Tex simply shook her head.

"You two look like idiots," she told them. South moved her mouth in a mocking way and made funny noises. Tex glared. "That's not funny." Wyoming shook his head and went back to his knife. Carolina leaned her head back and closed her eyes. York laid his head back in her lap, she let out a low growl and York gave a sad face. South looked up at North a little bit, knowing he could tell she was eying him.

"Come on Carolina, let the man read," he said. Carolina looked over at him and raised an eyebrow "Just this once?" Carolina looked down at York as he gave her a funny smile. She scoffed and laid her head back. York mouthed a thank you to North before reading his book. North looked down at the comic and South joined him in reading about Iron Man and his nemesis the Living Laser. Tex glanced up at them, they really were funny. _"...you do NOT full-on attack him without consulting me first!" _That really was stupid. Tex shrugged and went back to her rifle. Must be a sibling. "Done." The book and comic's pages flipped like a duet.

_..._

_Siblings are siblings and will never be anything else,_

_And will never care about you as much as themselves.  
_

_They yell and scream and shout,  
_

_Arguing and debating is what it's all about.  
_

_You say you hate them and they say they hate you,  
_

_But they're family so there's not much you can do.  
_

_Siblings are siblings and will never be anything else,  
_

_But they will always put YOU ahead of anyone else._

* * *

**Well, there you have it. In honor of my siblings Aubrey, Emily, and Neight! (And of course you too Perla.)  
**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


End file.
